The present invention relates to a pump element and a pump having such a pump element. Conventionally, a plurality of pumps is known that can be used for driving fluids. The sizes of the pumps vary from micro technically produced up to very large pumps having high pumping power, for example in power plants.
Conventional pumps are complex structures including the fluidic structure, the driving and possibly a control or regulating means. The high production costs, which almost preclude the application of such pumps for single use, are a disadvantage of the high complexity of the known pumps. Further, in complex structures, the effort for obtaining high reliability is also increased.
In many pumps, auxiliary substances, such as lubricants or greases, are necessitated for driving or operating, respectively, the pump, which could also come in contact with the fluid. This prohibits usage in medical or process-technological applications.
Thus, there is a need for a pump element and a pump that can also be used, among other things, in medical and process-technological applications and consumer applications for single use.